Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to tubular handling systems, such as a catwalk, for conveying pipe to a drill floor from a lower section of a drilling rig or drill site, and returning pipe to the lower section from the drill floor. The disclosure also by extension relates to any other tubular handling systems for conveying tubulars. Specifically, embodiments of the disclosure relate to a kicker system that is used to remove pipe from the tubular handling system.
Description of the Related Art
In a drilling operation or rig work-over operation, whether on a water-based or land-based drilling rig, pipe for the drilling operation, casing, or other tubulars are often stored at or supplied from a pipe deck at a level that is lower than the drill floor. Operators typically use a “tubular handling system,” such as a catwalk, to convey the pipe from the pipe deck to the drill floor, and to return pipe to the pipe deck after use. The tubular handling system typically has a trough that holds the pipe when being transferred to and from the drill floor. The pipe is typically mechanically transported (e.g. pushed with a skate and/or pulled in the trough) from a level below the rig floor to the rig floor.
Often the tubular handling system will have a kicker system used to remove pipe from the tubular handling system for placement back on the pipe deck. Typically, kicker systems involve one or more kickers positioned along the tubular handling system that lift the pipe to remove it from the tubular handling system. Often kicker systems must lift the pipe to an elevation above the side of the tubular handling system, relying on gravity for the pipe to roll or fall away from the tubular handling system toward the pipe deck. Also, current kicker systems often require linear actuators that move perpendicular to the longitudinal length of the tubular handling system, which takes up space in the tubular handling system.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have a kicker system that removes the pipe without requiring actuator motion perpendicular to the tubular handling system, and without having to lift the pipe such that gravity must be used to allow the pipe to roll or fall away from the tubular handling system.